


A Small Visit

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Jowd brings a friend to visit Yomiel in jail. Post-game, major spoilers.





	

Technically Jowd was here for a questioning but he already knew all the answers. In actuality he was here to allow two friends a visit and for his part, make an offer

An officer came in to the room pushing a wheelchair bearing Yomiel. “I’ll leave him to you, detective.”

A nod.

The officer left.

Silence.

Yomiel’s face was tense. “Are we going through this all again, detective?’

“I wanted to talk to you but more importantly, I brought someone to see you.”

Sissel hopped out from under Jowd’s coat and rubbed against Yomiel’s legs before jumping onto the table to sit between the two. Yomiel’s face softened.

_“I’m glad you came my friend.”_

_“It was my idea.”_

_“Thank you.”_

An awkward silence fell. Yomiel kept his gaze fixed on Sissel while Jowd watched Yomiel. Sissel twitched his tail.

Finally Jowd spoke up. “You’re still a suspect in the government case.”

“I know.”

“Now I know you’re innocent and the facts surrounding the case. I can help move things along and get your name cleared faster this time.”

“Six months and it’ll be done. Does it matter? I’m not going anywhere.”

“It will save you questioning among other trouble.”

_“Why does he care?” Yomiel shot at Sissel. “I murdered his wife.”_

_“In a different time. He feels responsible for the park. Let him have this one?”_

“If you solve it too quickly won’t you come under suspicion? The Inspec-your partner’s bound to notice.”

“It’ll be a fun game. He’s good, always was, but I’m ten years his senior.”

Yomiel finally looked up at that. Their eyes met in a point of understanding only they few could share.

He nodded. “Fine …”

Silence fell again but this time was broken by Yomiel. “Sissel’s doing well there?”

“ _I am here, you know.”_

“He’s doing fine. Quite well for a dead cat.”

_“Again, I am here, you know.”_

“We can send him through the phone line sometimes if you want longer visits.”

_“You’d do that?”_

_“My idea too my friend.”_

“I’ll call regularly.” And Jowd can’t help but think of someone else calling him every day in another time. The more things change the more they stay the same.

“However, we have to keep this visit short.”

“Can,” a deep breath, “…can you stay a little longer?” Yomiel’s gaze was back to being fixed on Sissel.

Jowd looked at the pair. “I think we can.”

Yomiel reached out to scratch behind Sissel’s ears eliciting a purr and gave a small muttered thank you.


End file.
